Nice Bathroom
by Orange Bulldog
Summary: My idea of the scene in Giles' bathroom with Anya and Tara during the fight in The Yoko Factor. Reviews welcome!


Disclaimers:

These are obviously not my characters, I'm just borrowing them from Joss Whedon and anyone else who owns them.

If you have issues with people of the same sex loving each other, or live someplace where that's illegal (in which case, consider moving) please move on.

Pairing: canon, but the story isn't really that

Rating: PG

"You think this will go on for a while?" Tara asked the more experienced Scooby girlfriend as they took refuge in Giles' bathroom.

"Hard to say." Anya said, not appearing to care much. Both girls looked around the bathroom in silence for a minute, the voices of the others carrying easily into the small space.

"Nice bathroom." Tara said finally.

"Like the tile." Anya agreed with her.

They fell silent again just as Willow's upset voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Well, they certainly haven't been right, since Tara. We have to face it. You can't handle Tara being my girlfriend." She said.

"No! It was bad before that! (he steps out in between them again) Since you two went off to college and forgot about me! Just left me in the basement to...Tara's your _girlfriend_?"

As Xander's voice carried to the bathroom, Anya turned to the shy blonde leaning against the tub.

"You're Willow's girlfriend? Like, her girlfriend girlfriend in the orgasm way?" she inquired incredulously.

Tara blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well...I mean, I uh...I don't usually think of it as th-that, but yes, I am."

"But I thought Willow liked men. She liked Xander. She can't have him anymore, he's mine." Anya did what she did best and turned the attention to her.

"I uh, don't think you have to, have to worry about that." Tara said. "Even if she...I mean she wouldn't anyway..."

Anya laughed shrilly. "Wouldn't she? I bet Cordelia thought the same thing, and look what happened to her!"

"Cordelia?" Tara asked in confusion.

"Xander's ex-girlfriend? Who he was dating when he and Willow had their little thing? She wasn't as forgiving as Oz, she didn't take him back."

Tara's eyes went wide. "Their little th-thing?"

"She didn't tell you about that? Last year, in high school, they were...well making out I guess. I never got the full details, but they were sneaking around and kissing each other. Then once Spike kidnapped them, and they were kissing right as Oz and Cordelia burst in to rescue them. Actually, that's kind of why I'm here. I came to give her vengeance, and somehow in the world that her wish created, my amulet was destroyed and I lost my powers. I was stuck as a high school girl. Although, I met Xander, so that was good."

Tara listened in amazement to Anya's rambling story.

"So she, she ch-cheated on Oz?" she asked again.

"Yep!

Just then came a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come on in, we're in here." Anya said cheerfully.

A red head poked in and the witch looked confusedly at the two girls hanging out in the bathroom.

"Uh, whatcha doing in here?"

"We were bonding! Talking about secrets and such. Are you finished arguing?" the ex-demon asked cheerfully.

The blonde witch moved toward her girlfriend. "It was n-nice talking to you, Anya." she said, trying to be polite.

"Um, Xander's in the living room Anya." Willow offered.

"Thank you! Now we can go home. Oh and Willow, I am happy for you. Please stay a lesbian!" Anya said as she pushed past the other two to find her boyfriend.

Willow watched her go in confusion.

"What was that all about?" she asked her quiet girlfriend.

"Um...she's afraid you're going to t-take Xander away from her." Tara tried to explain. "We, we heard you tell everybody about us."

"Oh, well of course Buffy already knew but yeah I guess I did tell Xander and Giles huh. Why is she afraid I'm going to take Xander?"

"She, she said you d-did it before. In high school." Tara looked down at the floor to cover her embarassing blush.

"What? She told you about that? Tara, it was just...it was a thing, we were young and, well I'd always had a crush on him, you know, and all of a sudden he reciprocated only the problem was we were both with other people, but we got over it, it was like we had to get it out of our system. When they found us out...it was going to be over anyway. And then we were both single but all we could think about was getting Cordelia and Oz back...what I'm trying to say is that it's not going to happen again. Besides, gay now, right?" she tried to infuse a little humor into the tense situation.

Tara managed a weak smile.

"Tara, I love you. I'm not going to cheat on you, with Xander or anyone else. Okay?" She touched her forehead to Tara's in a comforting gesture.

When the blonde girl nodded slightly, Willow tilted her head to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss to show her girlfriend just how much she loved her.

"Now, let's go home, okay?" she took Tara's hand and they left Giles' to head back to campus.


End file.
